The Consequence of your Actions or lack thereof
by ggfan78
Summary: What if Luke had a younger sister? Someone he doted on, took care of, raised as his own. How does his life affect hers.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella stood across from the diner and silently observed her brother, she noted the distinct change of hat from the blue cap that Lorelai had given him years ago, the one that he never took off, had now been replaced by a black cap that just didn't seem to fit. She sighed. How things have changed, and she had only been gone a couple of months. Though she had been in constant contact with her brother, the weight of everything that she knew only came crashing down at the sight of him. He looked exhausted, defeated. The tower of strength she had grown up in awe of was now only a shadow of the person he used to be, and it broke her heart. All she wanted to do was hug him, but at the same time, she knew it would kill him for her to see him the way he was. He was after all, her hero and have been since childhood. He had pretty much brought her up after their mother died when she was only a baby. Though she loved Liz, it was Luke who was her whole world, and for him she was always grateful. He had strength like no other, and it worried her to see him looking the way he did. After taking a breath she crossed the road. She found him staring at her as she walked in. She smiled and gave him a small wave before walking through the doors.

"I had wondered how long you were going to stand there before coming in?" he said with a grin coming from behind the counter with his arms spread wide. Isabella flew into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Missed you Kid!"

"Missed you more big brother!"

At fifteen she was only three years older than April, his daughter. It angered her to think that Anna would assume that Luke would not want to have kids, nor be capable of taking care of a child when he was in fact raising her on his own.

"What no lecture for not announcing my arrival?" she asked surprised. Isabella had been in France for a couple of months for an exchange program. She had left shortly after April had shown up at the diner. Which blew her socks off. Isabella was so concerned about it's ramifications that she offered to stick around. Of course, Luke would not hear of it.

"It's not like it's going to help, none of my other lectures have. Besides, I got the reminder from your school to say that you're all coming back on the school van."

"Figured as much. April coming in today?" she asked, aware of their arrangements.

"This afternoon. Hey you hungry? I can make you some breakfast. You're looking well Squirt. Europe agrees with you. Have you grown a foot?"

"No thanks Luke, my stomachs all whacked out from the time zones." She replied smiling at this observation. After so many years this trip was the longest time they were ever apart, and though he was hesitant to let her go to begin with.

"So, how's things?" she asked carefully. Luke dropped his gaze, and led her to the counter chair, grateful that the diner was empty.

"Hard." He answered. Isabella covered his hand with hers.

"She around much?"

"I haven't seen her much since that night. She went away for a few weeks, and ever since she's come back it's like she's just shut down, she won't see me. If we run into each other, she'll be polite. She certainly hasn't set foot into the diner since. I can't reach her." He muttered helplessly.

"She's hurt." Isabella said quietly.

"I know, but I don't know how to fix this if she won't let me in."

"You're going to have to give her time Luke." Luke nodded knowingly.

"Glad to have you back you know?" Isabella met his gaze and smiled.

"Glad to be back." She replied hopping off the counter chair to hug her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist. Luke hugged her tightly.

Isabella went for a walk and found herself in front of the Dragonfly Inn. A part of her was so excited to be home, to see her friend Lorelai, and the other part of her was hesitant as she didn't know what the reception would be. She didn't want Lorelai to think that she was there to meddle in what was going on with her and Luke. Instead of going in as she normally did, making her way straight to either Lorelai's office or the kitchen where she inevitably would be, she just stood there.

"Are you waiting to huff and puff before you blow it down?" a voice whispered behind her. Isabella turned to see Lorelai standing behind her. Lorelai was on her way back from the stables and she had been watching Isabella from afar for almost ten minutes. Isabella gave her a hesitant smile. Lorelai saw the tears that were beginning to form in Isabella's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh honey."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if I should come and see you. Whether you'd see me." Isabella babbled.

"Hey, kiddo. You never have to wonder if I will see you, or want to see you. Whatever is happening between me and your brother, that doesn't change what we have. You know that right? You will always have a place in my life. Always." Lorelai promised looking into Isabella's eyes seeing the vulnerability and fear beneath them. Isabella was three when Lorelai had come into their lives and could not remember a time when she wasn't around. She was the strongest female interaction she had. She was like a sister to her. Isabella told Lorelai most things.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and see what Sookie is baking?" Lorelai suggested tucking a stray hair behind Isabella's ear. Isabella agreed and walked arm and arm into the kitchen with Lorelai.

"Hey Egghead. Welcome back." Sookie greeted throwing her arms around Isabella.

"Hey Sook! I've sooooo missed your cooking!"

"Way to go with the suck up Kid!" Lorelai teased, to which she answered with poking out her tongue.

"There's peanut butter cookies fresh out of the oven Egghead." Sookie said pointing to the counter whilst throwing Lorelai a concerned look. Lorelai just gave her a slight nod in reassurance. Isabella grabbed a cookie and sat on the stool as she had done countless times before, but it was different. Something was evidently different and it bothered her.

"Ugh, I should go. Thanks for the cookie Sook." Before either of them could protest Isabella ran out the kitchen visibly upset at the change in dynamics and friendship,

"I should go after her, but I don't know what to say Sook." Lorelai said regretfully.

"Poor kid, she must feel like a child going through a custody battle."

"The thing is I can't say that nothing has changed. It has, and unfortunately that alters our relationship too. Despite the fact that I don't want it to."

"It's not her fault you and Luke are where you are,"

"I know that Sook, but I can't just go back to what we were. So much of who were are is intertwined with Luke and I, and right now, everything is too raw for me to distinguish between the two."

"I know honey. I know."

When Isabella got back to the diner, she went straight to the apartment. Luke who had been in the kitchen had not seen her come in, and it wasn't till he came upstairs and found her asleep did he realise she was back. Her room had been extended so that she was able to share half with April when she stayed over. Luke was going to wake her to get her to eat something but decided against it as she looked peaceful in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For the days that followed Isabella stayed away from both the diner and Dragonfly, or anywhere she was bound to run into Lorelai, and she gave Luke the space he needed to be with April. She kept busy with school, and as far as Luke knew she was holed up in the Library most days, which she was half the time, the other she spent most of her time at a park in Woodbridge.

"Hey Luke, Isabella home yet?" Jess asked.

"Uh, no. At least I haven't seen her walk through the diner as yet, but she could have while I was out back. Do you want me to get her to call you back?" he asked.

"No, I'll try her cell. Thanks anyway. How are you doing?" Jess asked. Though Luke never told him what had happened between him and Lorelai, Liz had kept him informed, and Isabella whom he was extremely close to.

"I'm getting there. Thanks for asking. You coming to visit any time soon?"

"Well Isabella has been doing a lot of pleading and blackmailing."

"I bet she has. She misses you.

"I know. Hey Luke, how she coping? With you know, the break up. She's pretty close to Lorelai, so I would assume she's feeling her absence."

"But why would they not see each other?" Luke said confused.

"I don't think it's that simple Luke." It suddenly occurred to Luke how withdrawn Isabella had been, and how she had stayed away from the diner most afternoons, if not all afternoon. He had assumed she was at the Dragonfly which is where she normally was if she wasn't at the Diner.

"Look, I know you got your hands full, but I think she may be finding it hard. She asked if she could come and visit, and I would love for her to, you know that, but it made me wonder if she's running from something."

"Since when did you become so good with communication?" Luke asked touched at Jess' concern for his Aunt who was a few years his junior.

"Evolvement hey. Just keep an eye out on her. Would hate for her to feel like she no longer has a place to belong."

"Thanks for the call Jess, will look into it and update you."

After hanging up Luke picked up the phone and called Sookie at the Inn.

"Hey Sook, it's Luke."

"Hey, what's up?" she asked surprised that he had called.

"Has Isabella been there lately?"

"Ugh, no. Not since…"

"Since?"

"Since she first got back. It was a little awkward and I guess it freaked her out so she left. I know Lorelai tried to get in touch with her to make sure she was ok but she hasn't taken her calls. Lorelai has tried to catch her at her hang outs but she hasn't been there. Well all except your diner of course."

"She hasn't been here either, I thought she was hanging with you guys and helping out at the Inn as she used to."

"She's probably just giving you space to be with April."

"I'm worried." He admitted.

"So is Lorelai. She was going to start stalking her."

"Thanks Sook, I'll try and talk to her when she gets home."

"Good luck."

Luke was close to pacing when Isabella finally entered through the diner doors.

"Isabella where have you been?" Isabella was about to give him a vague answer but saw the worried look the was all over his face.

"Woodbridge, there's a library there that I've been hanging out at. It's large and comfy, I get all my work done. It's quiet."

"You still have the Diner Iz." He said quietly. Isabella only nodded.

"I know."

"Do you?" he asked. Isabella shrugged not meeting his gaze. Luke took her arm and led her to one of the tables and sat with her.

"What's going on Iz?"

"I feel like the child in a custody battle that nobody wants." Isabella looked away and wiped her eyes and looked back down at her hands. Isabella felt silly saying it out loud, but that's how she felt. For the longest time, she has been the centre of Luke's life and somehow earned her own special place in Lorelai's life, and now with the arrival of April, and the break up, there was no place where she felt she belonged. It was like she lost the closest thing to parents she had.

"Iz…I'm still here, and I'm sure Lorelai is still there, to the best of her capacity. Sookie told me she's been trying to get in touch with you and you've been blowing her off." Isabella shrugged.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It doesn't matter anymore." Isabella said rising from the table and heading upstairs without a word. Luke watched helplessly realising that he has not only neglected Lorelai, but Isabella too. Just as he was about to stand up he caught Lorelai pacing from across the street. He knew she was there for Isabella.

"You're more than welcome to go up if you want." He said looking down at his shoes. Lorelai looked up surprised not realising he'd spotted her. He watched her hesitate for a moment before nodding. Lorelai knew that if she didn't corner Isabella now, she will never get an opportunity.

"She says she feels like a kid in a custody battle that nobody wants." He said as she walked past him. Lorelai stopped, horrified.

"I screwed up. I did that." Lorelai's heart went out to him, it took all her strength not to touch him.

"You didn't do it alone. I helped on this one." She replied quietly before going inside.

Isabella was sitting on the windowsill with hear Ipod on and eyes closed. She didn't so much hear Lorelai's entrance but felt a presence. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and glancing towards the door where she stood. Lorelai gave her a small wave.

"Hey Kid, you're hard to nail down these days."

"Just trying to not make an uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable,"

"Oh Iz,"

"It's fine Lorelai, really. I get it. It's a lot more complicated than just being able to pick up where we left off."

"I'm sorry you got the brunt end of the deal Iz I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that."

"What are you doing tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Hanging here. Luke is going to April's parent teacher night, so I was going to help out at the diner."

"Rory's coming home tonight and we're having a movie night. Why don't we drop by here and we can all eat together and we head on over to my place for a movie night. Sleep over." Lorelai watched Isabella's distinct hesitation.

"Come on Iz, it'll be fun." Lorelai felt horrible to see the distrust in Isabella's eyes, as though she's expecting to get hurt.

"Uh sure. I'll let Luke know." She gave in uncertainly.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Thanks." Isabella said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai quietly let herself out as Isabella picked up her book bag to finish her homework. Luke was at the counter when Lorelai came down the stairs. Without a word or a glance in any direction Lorelai headed for the door. Luke had heard her come down the stairs.

"Lorelai." He said so softly that it would have been easy to ignore it, but instead she stopped, waiting for him to continue without turning around.

"Can we?" he began but Lorelai shook her head.

"You're the one that said you weren't good with words, that you let your actions speak. Your actions have spoken a thousand words the last few months, and it spoke loud and clear that night. All you had to say was my name, but you said nothing. You let me walk away Luke. You let me walk away. I'm sorry, but I can't get passed that right now. I don't know if I ever will." She grabbed the door handle and walked out without a backward glance.

Isabella who was on her way down to tell Luke of her plans, was on the bottom step when she heard Luke call out Lorelai's name. Though she knew roughly what had happened that night, hearing the emotion in Lorelai's voice and the words that she said, she understood how difficult it was for Lorelai to be associated with anything that was connected to Luke, and she was probably the biggest association to him. Isabella counted to ten before coming down the stairs. She began refilling the napkin holders silently beside him. Assessing where he was at.

"I know I have the diner. I do. I just need to feel like I have somewhere else you know. So much has changed Luke, and it feels like I left and everything I've ever known isn't there anymore. Which is silly and stupid because I know you will always love me, that I'm your sister. But it feels like everything has shifted, and I am finding it hard to know where I belong. I love April, and I am glad you are getting the opportunity to spend time with her, but you've gotten to know her while I wasn't here. I didn't get to be a part of that, which isn't your fault because I left. It's just now it feels like I've lost my place. Which is as dumb as it sounds out loud as it does in my head, but I can't help it. I know you're having a rough time, I see it in your face, you used to confide in me, and these days you've gone totally Dad mode that you only talk to me about on the surface stuff. I know you're freaked about being a Dad, but Luke you have been raising me since I was three. Are you saying that because I wasn't yours you weren't doing it properly? We used to be partners, and now it's like you're so scared to talk about how you really feel, how freaked out you are as though that's going to change the way I see you. You don't have to concentrate on being an awesome parent Luke, you already are. You don't need to sacrifice your happiness in search of secrets of divine fatherhood. April is lucky to have you, just as I was. I am."

Luke let her words sink in as she spoke. He knew that the last part was aimed at him and Lorelai.

"The thing is Luke, by doing what you're doing, you're depriving April of the very best of you, because what you're holding back on makes you who you are. Any kid would be proud to have you for a Dad Luke. I know I am."

"Iz, I'm sorry that I gave you any indication that you're not a part of this whole thing with April. You know me, I tend to compartmentalise, and I didn't mean to do that. To you, or to anyone, I just got so worked up in the fact that I had a daughter. That Anna would think that I would not want to be a part of her life. As though I was not good enough to be her father. I got blind sighted by wanting to prove that I could be the best father to April. Everything else had to fit around her, but Lorelai was right. I should have fit April into our lives, included her instead of monopolizing her."

"You had your reasons Luke, it's done."

"But, it cost so much."

"Give her time,"

"I didn't just mean her Iz." Luke said softly,

"I know, for what it's worth I know you didn't do it on purpose. It did hurt, but that's my wounded pride."

Luke draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him planting a kiss on top of her head.

"You have that Parent thing tonight don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you want to come? We can grab dinner afterwards."

"Uh, no it's your first parent teacher. You'll be fine. I was just going to let you know that I won't be here tonight."

"Iz, you don't have to go just because April is staying the night."

"It's not that I promise. It's just that Rory's home this weekend and Lorelai suggested we do movie night. You mind?"

"Of course not. Are you two okay?" he asked to which she shrugged

"As okay as we're going to be at this point I guess. It is a little weird but if I keep avoiding her it's only going to get weirder."

"You going to walk there or can I drop you off?"

"They're going to pick me up a little later. I told them I was going to give Caesar a hand during the dinner rush."

"Ok, but leave when you want. Zach's coming in for the dinner rush so they should be able to manage,"

"Ok, thanks."

"We good?"

"Yeah, we are."

April came through the diner doors minutes later.

"Hey Brainiac! You ready for your first Parent Teacher Night with Hagrid here?" Isabella greeted as April sat on the stool in front of them. April laughed as Luke gave Isabella a nudge with his shoulder.

"Oi!" he said defensively.

"You coming?" April asked hopefully.

"Would love to, but I have something on tonight. I won't be home till tomorrow, but what do you say we do Science Museum tomorrow?" Isabella suggested crossing her eyes in good humour.

"For that, I will make you go!"

"Fine, but I get to pick the movies that we are watching for movie night tomorrow."

"Deal!"

"I'll be back around midday, and we can go from there."

"Sounds good"

"Okay, well I'm going on up to get my stuff ready. You sticking around down here or you coming?" April looked over at Luke, as if to ask if she was needed.

"Go, go, but keep an eye out on the time, we don't want to be late." He called out to them as they ran up the stairs. Luke was grateful that Isabella looked out for April, and genuinely wanted to be with her, despite how she was feeling. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that Lorelai was the same with April, he just never gave her a chance to be there for April. How he regretted everything.

"So where are you going tonight?" April asked as they both sat on the stools by the counter drinking thickshakes they had begged Luke to make.

"At a friend's. We're just going to probably eat dinner together before parking our rear in front of their TV to watch chick flicks we have seen time and time again." Luke looked up knowing that Isabella had omitted names for the sake of both April and himself.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, fun is always guaranteed when these guys are involved. Hang on. I think I hear my phone. Excuse me." Isabella said hopping off her chair and running for her cell phone upstairs, grateful for the escape, as she was certain April was about to ask which friends she was hanging out with that evening.

"Hello!"

"Hey Kid, why do you sound so out of breath? If I didn't know any better…"

"Shut up!" She said laughing.

"How you doing Jess? I'm so glad to hear from you? Are you coming to visit?" she asked excitedly.

"Do you know any other song aside from that one?" He asked good naturedly, inwardly touched that she missed him that much.

"I do, but I like this particular tune." She replied.

"Alright alright. I'm coming. I'll be there next week. You're on some sort of break aren't you?"

"Sure am! Yay!"

"You okay?"

"Getting there, will fill you in when you get here?"

"You better believe it. I'll see you then kiddo. Take care hey. I'm here if you need me."

"I will. I know. You too! Bye Jess."

"That was Jess, he's coming to visit next week." Isabella reported upon her return.

"Finally wore him down huh?" Luke teased.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Isabella stated proudly.

"Hey April, what do you say we save the Science Museum Experience for Jess?" Luke stifled a laugh knowing how much Jess would enjoy the Science Museum.

"Sure."

"There's a fair in Woodbridge, why don't we go there instead? Luke?"

"Sure, did you want me to drop you guys off?"

"Why don't you come?" Isabella suggested.

"Yeah Dad, it'll be fun." Isabella raised her eyebrow at Luke upon hearing the Dad come out of April and saw the wide grin on his face.

"Yeah that does sound like fun. It's a date ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after Father and Daughter left Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner.

"What'd you guys do stand at Doose's and wait till they drove off?" Isabella whispered as Rory went to hug her.

"Don't joke about things you know the answer to." She answered whispering back in her ear. Isabella smiled as they released each other.

"Hey," Isabella said looking up at Lorelai.

"Hey Kid."

"Have a seat, I'll take our orders and I'll be right back. Do I even bother asking what you guys want?" After looking at their faces Isabella grinned,

"Hmm, I didn't think so. Be right back."

Dinner was nice and for Rory, it was great to be back at the Diner, even if there was something distinctly missing from what had been a regular scene at the diner. Both Rory and Isabella had caught Lorelai's mind wander a few times, and they could only sympathize with how she must be feeling. Isabella knew that the last time Lorelai had been at the diner was the night she proposed that she and Luke eloped. When Rory had excused herself to use the bathroom, Isabella took a deep breath and placed a hand on Lorelai's arm in attempt to comfort her. Lorelai met her gaze and gave her a small smile. Appreciating the sentiment.

"We ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I know how hard it has been for you. Not just the break up but everything. I guess I'm like a walking reminder of what you had. I guess that's the price one pays when from the very beginning our lives were intertwined. It would be hard to see where the start and finish are. It sucks, but I get it. I would never want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want this to ever be a chore, something you have to do despite how uncomfortable it makes you feel. I don't want to be a duty Lorelai. So if you need the space, take it."

"You know it's not because I don't want to right? Or that I don't love you." She replied desperately.

"I know. I remind you of the very thing you're trying to so hard to forget."

"It just hurts Iz, and I don't know how to make it stop. It hurts all the time." Isabella grabbed both of Lorelai's hands in closed them with hers.

"I know it does, for what it's worth, and you probably don't want to hear this right now, this is killing him too. He knows what he gave up when he let you go without a word. It wasn't because he doesn't love you, it was simply because he froze. He came to see you at your house the next morning, he had packed up the truck ready to get married, wherever and whenever, but you were gone by then. He knows what he lost, and if you look in his eyes you'll see a mirror image of what's behind yours. Trust me. I've looked in both." Lorelai looked visibly surprised by what Isabella had just shared regarding his coming over the next day.

"I don't think it's something we can get passed Iz. Somewhere down the line we lost communication, and I lost me. I let him lose me. I didn't speak up, I was just too afraid that if I push, he'd leave like that last time. Then it just blew up, and I couldn't cope."

"You two need to talk, and I understand not now, but at some point you're going to need to talk."

Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"We don't need to do tonight, I can just stay here the night." Isabella offered in case Lorelai needed to go home and pow wow with Rory.

"No Iz, I'd really love it if you came with us. Though I'd understand If you didn't want to."

"No, I do. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay."

"More and more like your brother every day." Lorelai teased.

"Don't I know it?" Isabella replied knowingly. Rory who was standing by the counter waiting for them to finish joined the table.

"Hey Ro, Jess called earlier, he's coming to visit."

"Wore him down didn't you?" Rory said amused. After Jess went to see Rory in Hartford those months ago to show her his book, they had been in regular contact and established a friendship.

"Hey, I resent that!"

After dinner they quickly made an exit, not wanting to run into Luke by accident upon his return. The three of them spent the whole night playing movies as they talked. Commenting every so often on the scene, but very little movie watching was done.

"So how was the trip?" Lorelai asked when Rory had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Awesome. A part of me wishes I was still there."

"Instead of a midst of all this drama? Iz what are you saying? " Lorelai said in disbelief.

"I, we had a talk today, about us. What I felt, and where I was in general. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up. Habit I guess. Move on."

"No Iz, go on. It's ok." Lorelai assured her. Isabella began to tell her about what she had said to Luke that afternoon. A lot of what Isabella was telling her was familiar, it was like a reflection of what she felt. Being shut out from a certain part of his life made her doubt where she stood.

"The thing is, as I was telling him, I felt awful because I know it wasn't his intention to hurt me, but I needed him to know, you know."

"I do, and you're right. He and I do need to talk, and I can't go on not speaking to him and avoiding him like a plague. I just couldn't comprehend how someone who has been my best friend for so long, so in tune with my every emotion before we got together be so blatantly unaware of how much he's hurting me when we're together? Why he couldn't share that part of his life with me. I could have helped. I would have given him space."

"He's just insecure. To him, you're the perfect Mom, and it's hard for him to compete."

"I remember the cartoon analogy." Isabella cringed at the memory when Luke had pretty much called Lorelai a cartoon character.

"So do I. Never one for words my brother."

"I'm more mad at myself than anyone else really, maybe that's why I refuse to speak to him. Somewhere along the lines, maybe after our first break up, Rory leaving Yale and moving in with her grandparents, I have been more careful about what I said or did because I didn't want to lose them again. So instead of mouthing off as normal, I held back and just swallowed everything that came my way. I lost my voice, in turn I lost myself. I was so scared to lose him that I was willing to let him have a compartmentalise life, as long as I fit in one of the compartments you know. There is no way I would have stood for that if we were just friends."

"Maybe that's why he convinced himself what he was doing was ok, because you weren't calling him on it as you normally would have."

"In the end, I lost him anyway."

"You know that's not true. All he's waiting for is the white flag and you know he'd be here in a heart beat."

"I'm just not ready, and it's not for punishing him or anything, but mostly I'm just trying to get me back. Realise who I am before I lost me. To remember what I stood for, to know I can stand on my own again without being so scared to speak my mind. I never realised how much I changed, and when I did, I didn't like it Iz."

"You're entitled to your down time. You need to make sure you're ready, because you need to decide how much you want it, because from here on out, you're both going to have to be 'all in' in every sense of the word." Lorelai let her words sink in and looked up through her tears.

"Are you sure you're only fifteen?" Isabella smiled.

"What can I say wisdom comes in floods and droughts, lucky for you it's currently floods."

Lorelai was due at the Inn the next morning and had given Isabella a ride back to the Diner. As she parked out front, Lorelai turned to Isabella.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to face her.

"Anytime. You know where I am if you need me."

"That goes both ways you know. I am still here. You can come and see me any time. I need you to know, we have a relationship outside your brother. It may take a little while defining it, but it exists. I love you Iz, you know that. You know that you've always been like a little sister to me, and as much as things have changed, how I feel about you hasn't. You're just going to need to be patient with me as I deal with it in my own head."

"Okay." Lorelai leaned over and gave Isabella a hug.

"You're amazing kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella watched as Lorelai drove away, waving. Luke who had been discreetly watching them from the diner since they pulled up couldn't help but feel a tug in his heart. How so much had changed, in such a short time.

"Hey Bro. Need a hand with the breakfast rush?" she asked as she walked through the door not acknowledging the fact that she knew he had been watching.

"If you're offering, I'm not going to refuse it," He answered with a grin. Isabella rolled her eyes at him,

"Let me dump my things upstairs and I'll be right down? April still asleep?"

"No, she ran into one of her swim mates who asked if she could sleep over, so that's where she stayed. She'll be in soon. We'll head to the fair in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good. Be right down." Isabella held Luke's gaze for a moment, and before heading upstairs she paused and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, Luke hugged her back a little confused,

"What was that for?" Isabella shrugged.

"I guess I just needed you to know that I know this is hard for you too. That I'm still here." Luke hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Squirt." Isabella nodded and headed upstairs leaving Luke to his thoughts. He knew that he and Lorelai needed to talk and soon, at the same time he also knew that he couldn't rush her. She had given him the space, and he owed her that at the very least. Till then he was going to start showing her that he was still there, that he was still 'in'. He just wasn't quite sure where to begin.

Their day at the fair was a fun one for all involved. Luke loved watching the interaction between his sister and his daughter. With the age difference so little between it would be easier to believe that Isabella was April's older sister than Aunt. In the most important of ways, Isabella was almost like a daughter to him. He had raised her. He was the only parental figure she had, with the exception of Lorelai who had been with her from the beginning. It was Lorelai she went to regarding all female matters, to which Luke was always grateful.

That night April and Isabella were at Doose's getting Movie necessities when they bumped into Lorelai.

"Oh hey, guys." Isabella saw the look of panic cross Lorelai's eyes.

"Hey Lore. We're having a movie night, so we're just getting necessities."

"Well, what's a movie without the junk food? Hey April, how are you?" Lorelai asked addressing April.

"I'm well, thanks. I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, it has been awhile, it's been crazy at the inn. Heard you may be moving to Mexico?"

"Yeah, my grandma just had an operation and my Mom wanted to be close by."

"Understandable. Anyways, I better go. You guys have fun. Be sure to hide just how much junk you had, stash a few things in your bag in case Luke decides to confiscate due to overkill."

"Well that was a lesson we learned the hard way." Isabella piped in.

"Would you like to join us Lorelai?" April asked eagerly. Lorelai looked torn, she didn't want to refuse the invitation, but at the same time she couldn't be there with them. Isabella caught the look of desperation in Lorelai's eyes.

"Don't you and Rory have dinner with your parents tonight?" Lorelai threw Isabella a grateful look.

"Yeah I do, I'm sorry April, how about a raincheck. You and Isabella can come over one night and we can have a movie night if it's okay with your Dad that is." April looked evidently disappointed.

"I guess." Lorelai felt horrible and gave April's shoulder a squeeze.

"Next time, I promise." Isabella gave her a sympathetic smile and a wave as she slipped out of Doose's. To both of their surprises April ran out after Lorelai.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lorelai." Lorelai stopped and turned back

"What's up honey?"

"Do you not like me?" April asked. Lorelai's heart sank and walked back to where Luke's daughter stood and bent down to face her.

"Oh honey, of course I do. What would make you think any different?"

"It's just you're never around anymore. At the diner, the apartment, after my party you've disappeared. Even before that you weren't around. Are you mad because I showed up?"

"Oh sweetheart, it has nothing to do with you. I like you. You're a great Kid."

"Then why have you never been around, I mean besides my birthday, I haven't really seen you?" Lorelai paused, how was she mean to explain this to a child, when she couldn't explain it to herself.

"It wasn't her fault April." Both of them turned around when they heard Luke's voice. Luke was crossing the street when April flew out of Doose's market, he had heard their whole exchange and it broke his heart to hear the devastation in his daughter's voice. The guilt of depriving her the opportunity to get to know his fiancé, his best friend and vice versa, the consequences of his decisions were slowly hitting the fan.

"The moment Lorelai heard about you, she wanted to meet you. Get to know you. I was the one who wanted her to take a step back. I wanted to get to know you. Just you and me. A part of me was scared that if you met Lorelai at the same time you'd like her better than me. She's cooler, she's hip, she's an amazingly beautiful person, inside and out." He paused as he looked at her. Lorelai met his gaze briefly before dropping it to her shoes.

"I screwed up. By my need to compartmentalise, I ended up driving her away because I shut her out of the most important moments of my life. She stayed away because I asked her to. All she's ever wanted to do was get to know you, and be a part of your life because you are a part of my life, and I blew that opportunity for you. I'm sorry." Luke said softly, his eyes searching to meet Lorelai's who refused to meet his gaze.

"Why would you think I'd like her more, you're my Dad." April asked confused.

"Because I was, and I am an idiot."

"Lorelai, is what he said true? He asked you to keep your distance?"

"None of that matters, who did what that resulted to what. You just have to know that your Father loves you more than anything in the world, the moment you came into his life, you became the most important person in his life, which makes you incredibly lucky. Though you and I don't really know each other, know that I care about you too. You're an important person in the life of someone I care about, therefore I care about you too. You're more than welcome to come and see me, hang out with me, talk to me if and whenever you want, as long as it's okay with both your parents. Don't think for a moment that I didn't want to know you. I did. I do." April nodded solemnly.

"Hey April, what do you say we head home?" Isabella called out from a few steps away. April sighed and walked over to Isabella who draped an arm around her shoulders. She gave Luke an encouraging nod and when Lorelai looked up at her, she flashed her a smile, to which Lorelai smiled back in appreciation.

"Is that true? You still care about me?" he asked hoarsely

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Can't switch something off that's been running for over a decade just like that. It's not as easy for others as it is for some."

"I never stopped caring about you Lorelai."

"I guess that depends on where you're standing. Look, I have to go. Thanks for stepping in with April."

"Thank you for what you said, all of it. Lorelai, I've been an idiot. I am so sorry. I never should have let you go that night. I should have never let it get to that point where you needed to give me an ultimatum."

"Perhaps not, but maybe we're here for a reason. Maybe we're not meant to make it. Maybe us being 'all in' isn't enough to keep us together."

"You don't believe that."

"Honestly Luke, I don't know what I believe in anymore, and that's partly my fault. I believed in us so much and was so scared to lose us that I lost me. I let you push me away, and instead of calling you on it, I allowed it because it was better than the thought of losing you. When April came into your life, she became your whole life. No one understands that better than I do. I just wished you let me be a part of it, and it was always a no go zone. I thought after the party, finally we were going to be able to share that part of your life together, but then Anna got mad, and you practically apologised for having let me be a part of that day. There was regret and fear in your voice, and that pretty much kicked the bucket for me."

"That was when you wouldn't see me for days." He concluded,

"I needed to buy some time. Clear my head, or make if cloudier, who knows."

"This can't be it? Us living in the same town, not talking, not being together."

"I wouldn't be any different to last six months would it?" as the words came out, she saw the look in Luke's face and regretted in.

"I'm sorry. I better go." Lorelai said about to go,

"Do you think that one day you'll ever forgive me?" he asked just as she was turning,

"Forgiving you is never the hard part, being your friend and side kick is second nature to me. Whether I want to go through all that gamble again, I can't say I could right now, even if I wanted to. I barely picked up the pieces that night you let me go, and I could have potentially done a lot of stupid things that night, and that scares me! I don't ever want to be that scared again. Not even at the chance to be with you. I'm sorry. I think these moments are an indication that maybe we're not as perfect for each other as we thought we were. Take care of yourself Luke."

"I won't give up on us Lorelai." She heard him say softly as she walked away. Luke watched her departure and stared at where she was, long after she was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella left Luke and April for a few moments after he walked into the apartment so that they could talk. Isabella took the opportunity to run to the Crap Shack to check of Lorelai. She knew that Rory had gone back to New Have, and that there was no family dinner that night. Reluctantly she knocked on the door to be greeted by Lorelai who just chuckled.

"Did you run here?" she asked amused.

"Well I don't usually breathe like Paul Anka at the sight of you." Isabella retorted.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a movie night?"

"Father Daughter moment. They're chatting, I wanted to give them some time to just chat. I figured whilst I was doing that I would take a leisurely walk over here."

"I didn't know leisurely walks lead to such panting."

"Haha!"

"Come in hon."

"Thanks, I won't stay long, I just wanted to check in, give you this," Isabella leaned over and gave Lorelai a hug.

"Thanks Kid." Lorelai said rubbing her back appreciatively.

"Anytime. You okay?"

"Yeah, we got to talk a little. It's a start."

"A start's a good place…"

"It is. It's something."

Isabella only stayed a few more minutes before giving Lorelai another hug before running back to the diner. She had literally had just sat down with a glass of pineapple juice when Luke came down.

"Like you've been sitting there the whole time?" he scoffed in disbelief. Isabella grinned innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Luke."

"Well thank you all the same." He spoke softly and sincerely.

"You and April okay?"

"Yeah, we talked. She's taking a shower and then heading down for dinner. You going to wait for her?"

"Yep, you eating with us?"

"Umm, I was thinking you guys can bring your food upstairs. I think she may need to talk to you."

"Ahhh, got it. Sure. No probs. I love being banished!" she teased.

"Drama queen."

"And don't you forget it."

Isabella and April ate their burgers in front of the TV, Dvd playing, but not really paying attention. Isabella was mindful not to bring anything up, and allow April approach her on her own.

"You and Lorelai, you're pretty good friends aren't you?" April asked out of the blue.

"Um, I guess. I mean I've known her since I was three, and she's sorta been looking out for me since. An older sister person more than anything really. Why do you ask?"

"What she said, was she?"

"For real? Yeah she was. She meant everything she said. She was surprised to hear about you, but the moment she found out about you she was looking forward to getting to know you."

"So she doesn't hate me?"

"No Kid, far from it."

"Oh okay."

The rest of the evening was less drama filled than the afternoon, to the relief of Luke who felt drained from their afternoon exchange. However he was glad that he and Lorelai had finally gotten an opportunity to talk. They were in no way finished talking, but it was a start. At least now he could plan his next step.

For the days that followed Isabella was busy with school, the diner and the Inn. Sookie was teaching her how to bake and she was loving every minute of it. She was testing out her skills on Luke who by the time Jess arrived was grateful that Isabella would have a new guinea pig to test her bakes goods on.

"Jess!" Isabella said excitedly as she looked up and saw him standing by the door. She moved from behind the counter and into his wide spread arms.

"Hey Kiddo, miss me did you?" Jess teased.

"Nah, what's to miss?" Isabella answered causally.

"She has been waiting and waiting for your arrival since you finally gave in." Luke said coming from behind Isabella, pulling Jess into a hug.

"Hey Luke. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. Did you drive of ride the bus?"

"Bus, sold my car." Jess gave them a warning look when Luke and Isabella exchanged an amused grin. Jess' car was more than a heap of junk and Isabella has refused to ride it on more than one occasion. After Jess dropped his gear at the apartment, he and Isabella went for a walk around town-square and ended up at the pond, which was their favourite hideaway and hangout when they were younger.

"I'm glad you're here to visit Jess. I know Luke loves seeing you, and seeing how you've grown. I haven't seen him smile like that in awhile."

"It's good to be back and in all honesty I've missed you guys too. How are things with Luke?"

"Hard, I mean he tries to be all 'Luke' and composed about it, which really bugs me, but it's just who he is. I can see how much he's struggling, but he won't talk about it to me, which I don't really mind. I think he had a really good talk with Lorelai the other day, and hey you never know."

"That's the optimist we all know and love." Jess teased with a grin.

"Call me Pollyanna and I will seriously hurt you!" Isabella threatened.


End file.
